Graphical user interfaces, which typically consist of a display unit with an associated control panel, are becoming increasingly more important in agricultural utility vehicles for monitoring or control of complex work functions, as well as for supervision of vehicle-related data. In this regard, the graphical user interface is disposed, for example, in the region of a central control console within a vehicle cabin of the agricultural utility vehicle. Alternatively, mounting in the region of a front side cabin pillar (A-pillar) is conventional. The mounting site of the graphical user interface, which is fixed in both cases, can result in the interface not being in the field of vision of the driver or vehicle operator, depending upon what he or she is doing. In particular, when multiple or complex steering tasks are selected, this can involve an undesirable loss of driver comfort.
In this disclosure, an operating environment enables an improvement of driver comfort even when multiple or complex steering tasks are selected.